


(In)convenient Fieldtrips

by weareunderthesameskies (OliviaNMaestro)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, Spooning, idk guys heres some fluff to rot ur teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaNMaestro/pseuds/weareunderthesameskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brotherly squabbles leads to Dean and Cas sharing a blanket under a tree. Implied stuff, nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(In)convenient Fieldtrips

They were on a case.

Or, rather, they had been on case.

Brutal killing of victims whom had been found missing vital organs (the boys quickly found out it was actually just one organ: the heart).  
After staking out for a while, and matching up the ground of hunting, the team found the werewolf in a matter of days and ended its sad, homicidal life rather swiftly.

Turning the Impala towards home, they had looked forward to a good nights sleep in their beds.

But, of course, as Fate (the bitch) would have it, they ended up having a flat tire instead and spent most of the day walking around looking for people or a gas station since they of course had to strand in the middle of fucking nowhere.

Great, right?

“It can be like a field trip,” Sam had said, to which both Dean and Cas replied with a silent look that made Sam shut up right away.

Finally, after half a day, they ended up getting some help and got the car fixed. But they only drove for one, maybe two hours before deciding they were all too tired.

And of course there were no motels in sight. Or anything really.

Which brings us to now.

The sun had already set and the last light lit up the sky in colourful schemes. 

“It’s gonna get fucking cold,” Dean moaned.

“Well, what do you suggest?” snapped Sam in return.

“I don’t know, maybe we should have stayed in the town!” Dean hissed.

“Well, how was I supposed to know that there wouldn’t be a motel in this direction! I’m not psychic!”

“Anymore,” muttered Dean under his breath.

Sam, of course, heard the comment anyways and rewarded Dean with a stinging bitchface. Dean sighed loudly and Cas had given up several hours ago even trying to stop making them fight.

“Can you believe this gu-“

“I don’t feel inclined to join your squabbling, Dean.”

“Shut up.”

Dean walked over to the nearest tree, making it a point to kick every rock in his way, and slumped down by it, trying to cool his temper again. Cas, for a lack of better things to do, went over to sit next to him and started mindlessly pulling grass up, zoning out for a while.

For a moment, it was quiet. And maybe, just a little bit, nice.

This small moment of peace was interrupted brutally by Dean and Cas having blankets and a sack of clothes flung into their faces.  
Dean sputtered and clawed the blankets off his face.

“I’m taking the Impala,” Sam told them, where after he walked straight back to the Impala, crammed his enormous body inside, slammed the door and locked it.

“Did he just…” Cas muttered vaguely.

“You did not just do that,” Dean said, not really as a reply to Castiel’s question, but more like a comment of disbelief for himself. He staggered to his feet, and went over to open the door.

It wouldn’t budge.

“Samuel Winchester you open that door right now or I swear to the asshole that is God-“

Sam, in return, rolled his eyes, gave Dean the bird and went to sleep.

And that’s how Dean and Castiel ended up sleeping under a fucking tree in the middle of nowhere with two fucking blankets and a bag of clothes as a pillow. 

Dean shifted and turned around. And shifted again. And shuffled. And pulled his blanket a bit more over his face. He heard a loud sigh from next to him.

“Dean. Stop moving.”

Dean groaned and turned to lie on his back.

“I have this fucking branch poking at my back and it’s pushing the wrong spots.”

Cas’ silence was enough for an answer.

They lay there for a while. Dean lost track of time as he was slipping in and out of sleep, not being able to find a comfortable position. Then, just as he thought he’d found a somewhat good spot, he was woken by a stirring next to him. It wasn’t a stirring, so much as shivering or shaking. Dean opened his eyes. When he breathed he could see the little cloud of breath in front of him. There was a violent shaking again next to him.  
“Cas?” he asked hesitantly.

“Mhm,” the man gritted out. His body was incredibly tense by Dean’s side, and there were shudders running up and down his frame, causing his teeth to clatter pathetically.

“You cold?” Dean murmured.

“No, I’m fine,” Castiel said and took a deep shuddering breath and his teeth started clattering again. Dean rolled his eyes.

“You’re impossible,” he said. Dean looked at Cas’ body as he continued to shiver. “Turn on your side,” he asked.

Cas looked at Dean and squinted.

“W-what?” he stuttered.

“Here, just-“ Dean grabbed Castiel’s shoulder and hip and turned him on his side so he was facing away from Dean. The action lead to the blanket slipping off his body and Cas curled up, desperate to keep some body heat. Dean cursed slightly under his breath and quickly got the blanket over the poor man again. Then he scooted closer over the ground, his chest close up against Castiel’s back, arm draping over him and legs leaning towards his. 

“What are you d-doing,” Cas asked.

“Thermal heat, right? Seemed like the logical thing to do,” Dean replied quietly. He tried desperately not to think about how close they were, or how he could feel every breath from Cas. 

“I h-hate freezing,” murmured Cas, pressing slightly closer to Dean’s back. His breath hitched.

His nose was almost close enough to burrow in Castiel’s dark hair, and the sweet smell of engulfed Dean. The hunter blushed slightly. 

“Get some sleep Cas.”

The ex-angel grumbled a bit but soon slipped into sleep again. His heavy breathing soothed Dean and he smiled at an off-beat snore. He wondered if angels… ex-angels… had dreams. Cas shivered slightly again and Dean gently snuck his arm over him. 

Honestly, he didn’t know if he should curse or thank Sam.  
Maybe both.


End file.
